


I Promise It Will Last

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabbles, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Minor Injuries, Other, Platonic Relationships, Serious Injuries, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They sat in silence as the wind died down and the day turned cold, still wrapped into each other. It was comfortable, even as shivers ran through their bodies and their noses began to run. It felt like a homecoming, one that was necessary. One that was needed to heal their wounds. | A collection of prompts and drabbles requested via Tumblr.





	1. Welcome Home - Sheith; A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> You can request any pairing/idea through my tumblr at smolbananthony.tumblr.com or through the comment section here. (:

  * **A Promise - Sheith; Requested by anonymous.**



 

“Promise me,” Keith said.

He had his hand curled into Shiro’s jacket, unwilling to let him go.

“Keith–”

“Promise me,” Keith said again, voice wavering as he added, “please.”

Shiro smashed his lips against Keith’s, ignoring the noises in the background of witnesses to their affection. The black haired boy didn’t seem to care either as his hand moved from the cloth to his boyfriend’s hair and he was kissing back as if his life depended on it.

After a few moments, they parted, tears twinkling in the corner of each of their eyes.

“I promise,” Shiro finally said. “I promise I’ll come home to you.”

He hooked his pinky with Keith’s in a childish gesture that meant everything to them. They shared a brief smile in reply to his words.

 

* * *

 

Keith ignored the howling sounds the wind made as it blew dirt across the uneven ground. He focused more on the figure standing on the hillside a little ways from the shack he called home. He took in a deep breath before walking to him.

To Shiro, his lover he hadn’t seen in a year. A lover who was pronounced killed in action. A man he had mourned. A lost soul that had crashed right back into his life where he belonged.

“Hey,” he said.

He silently cursed himself, wanting to say a million things at once but instead managing one word before his throat closed up and his heart attempted to beat right out of his chest. But Shiro seemed to understand and provided him a small, pained smile.

“Hi, Keith,” was the reply.

They sat in silence for a few moments longer, staring at the sun setting in the distance. Finally, Shiro spoke up and broke the silence.

“I’m sorry,” his quiet voice was almost swallowed by the rustling wind.

“Why?” Keith asked.

He didn’t dare to look at Shiro even though he could feel his gray eyes staring at him intensely.

“For everything,” came the taller man’s terse reply. “Mostly, for having you mourn for me.”

Keith was silent for a moment longer as the sun sunk below the horizon and shrouded them in darkness.

“Do you remember what the last thing you said to me was?”

Shiro winced. “I-I said ‘I promise I’ll come home to you.’ Keith, I can’t apologize eno–”

“You kept that promise,” Keith interrupted, glancing over at his boyfriend. “I mean, you may be a little late and I may have thought you were dead for the most part, but you kept that promise.”

“Keith.”

Shiro’s voice broke as he pulled the other close. He soaked in the smell and warmth that he had missed for the year he was abroad. He sighed in near relief as Keith wrapped his arms around his waist and sucked in a shuddering breath.

“I’m sorry,” Shiro whispered when he could find it in himself to speak again.

“You better be,” Keith said in a teasing voice, prodding at the older man’s sides. “How dare you come back late!”

“Right,” Shiro reered his head back in surprise and let out a laugh. “But I came back.”

“That you did,” Keith gave him a squeeze. “That you did.”

They sat in silence as the wind died down and the day turned cold, still wrapped into each other. It was comfortable, even as shivers ran through their bodies and their noses began to run. It felt like a homecoming, one that was necessary. One that was needed to heal their wounds.

Eventually they parted and began to walk hand in hand back to the shack where the others awaited them. They kept meeting each other’s eyes, as if they couldn’t believe they were reunited. As they came to a stop to open the door, Keith turned and whispered to Shiro.

“Welcome home.”


	2. Into the Void - Shance; Tending An Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How am I lookin’, doc?” Lance tried to joke.
> 
> Was that raspy sound really his voice? That couldn’t be good. He couldn’t die like this, could he? This wasn’t even something remotely heroic like he had planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one for number two, but I have a bunch of these ;-) Could always use more requests, so don't hesitate to comment.

  * **Tending An Injury - Shance; Requested by anonymous.**



 

“Lance, stay awake for me,“ Shiro begged. “Keep your eyes open.” 

Lance struggled to obey, even though his vision was getting dark and blurry around the edges. He focused on the fact that his boyfriend seemed terrified, and the fact that he could feel his shirt soaking with what he assumed was his own blood.

“How am I lookin’, doc?” Lance tried to joke.

Was that raspy sound really his voice? That couldn’t be good. He couldn’t die like this, could he? This wasn’t even something remotely heroic like he had planned.

He could feel Shiro’s hands pressing against the wound on his abdomen and he let out a soft whimper as the searing pain tore through his body. Shiro whispered a quiet apology as he began to bandage Lance’s wounds. Even now, he couldn’t believe how gentle his lover always managed to be.

“Lance,” Shiro’s voice snapped him from his thoughts. “Lance, open your eyes.”

Did he close his eyes? He didn’t remember doing that. He tried to open them again, but his body was just weak and he couldn’t find the strength to do so. He wanted to apologize to Shiro, to stay awake from him, but he just couldn’t. 

He swore he heard Shiro curse as he slipped into a dreamless void.


	3. Ten Hours - Sheith; A Reunion Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kiss felt like everything was different, but nothing had changed at all. It felt like they were both home for the first time in over a year.

  * **A Reunion Kiss - Sheith; Requested by anonymous.**



 

Keith wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but he hypothesized it couldn’t be more than ten hours. Yet, in such a short span of time, so much had already happened.

In less than ten hours, Keith saw an odd light in the desert and went to investigate and stumbled across his lover who was declared deceased over a year ago.  

In less than ten hours, Keith learned about the existence of robotic lions and aliens. 

In less than ten hours, Keith was aboard a ship on a planet he never knew existed and no way to get back to the world he once knew.

“Keith? Can we talk?”

Keith jumped in surprise, turning and facing the familiar voice that had walked up to him without being noticed.

“Yeah,” Keith responded, staring back out the window at the dark, star-littered sky. “I suppose we should.”

“How are you holding up?” Shiro asked, hesitantly placing a hand on Keith’s shoulder.

“I think I should be asking you that,” Keith said, a small smile pulling at his lips as he put a hand over Shiro’s. “I wasn’t the one missing for a year.”

“Right,” the taller man winced. “Sorry.”

“Sorry?” Keith turned his head to look back at the stricken man behind him. “Shiro, why are you sorry?”

“I left you for a year–”

“Shiro, you didn’t chose to be kidnapped.”

“I know, but I–”

“No, you know what? Stop,” Keith turned completely, a gloved hand resting on Shiro’s cheek as he gave him a stern look. “You have absolutely no reason to apologize. I refuse to accept any apology you try to give me so you better just give up while you are still ahead. If anything, I should be thanking you. Thanking you for fighting your way back to Earth, and back to me.” 

“Keith,” Shiro murmured, human hand sifting through Keith’s hair. “Can I kiss you?”

Keith’s smile was the only consent he needed and they both met halfway. The kiss felt like everything was different, but nothing had changed at all. It felt like they were both home for the first time in over a year.


	4. Just For You - Shance; A Scared Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time was different. They both knew it. Their hearts were pounding wildly, tears unshed in the corner of their eyes.

  * **A Scared Kiss - Shance; Requested by anonymous.**



 

It became a habit with them. Before every battle, they would place their foreheads together, heartbeats thrumming in sync. Shiro would squeeze Lance’s hand in his and give him a warm smile. 

“Be safe,” Shiro would say.

“Just for you,” Lance would tease.

They shared a chaste kiss and they would part, knowing they would see each other later and hold each other yet again. After the battle, after they healed what wounds may have came.

 

* * *

 

This time was different. They both knew it. Their hearts were pounding wildly, tears unshed in the corner of their eyes. Shiro was squeezing Lance’s hand so hard that the lankier boy was losing feeling, but he refused to complain. Shiro tried to give his lover the normal smile, but it came out too pained.

“Lance,” Shiro begged, helplessly. “Be safe.”

Lance let out a broken noise, his voice cracking, “Just for you.”

Before they could lean in for a kiss, an explosion rocked the ship and interrupted their moment. It brought the world back to perspective, to an ongoing war outside the safety of the hangar. They prayed this battle would be the last, the one to finish this war. No matter the cost.

“Shiro,” Lance whispered so quietly the other almost missed it. “I’m scared.”

Shiro grabbed Lance, lips finding his quickly. Their tears fell as they kissed, heartbeats resounding loudly in the quieted room. They had no need for any other words, their love shown by their usual traditional banter and emotions running wild. 

They parted reluctantly and put on their helmets. Tears still falling as they got in their lions and sacrificed themselves for the good of the universe.


	5. Raindrops - No ship, Lance In the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone paused, turning and taking a look at the normally loud boy who had been quiet this entire time.

  * **“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?” - Lance (no ship); Requested by anonymous.**



 

They landed on the planet just as the sun began to fall behind the clouds. It was warm and humid, with muddy dirt. If it weren’t for the purple grass, the paladins could have thought they landed on Earth. 

“Let’s get moving,” Shiro spoke after they looked around for a little while longer. “It should be close by.”

They trudged along, uprooting the violet weeds with every booted step. They spoke in hushed tones until a loud crack sounded in the sky and they felt drops across their shoulders.

“Is this…?” Keith questioned, outstretching his palm. “Rain?”

“It sure looks like it,” Hunk agreed.

Another crack sounded, this time louder and it shook the ground with its force. 

“Okay, I think it’s time we run the rest of the way,” Pidge spoke up. “I think it’s going to get worse.”

“C-can’t we just stop for a little bit?”

Everyone paused, turning and taking a look at the normally loud boy who had been quiet this entire time. 

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?” Keith asked, dumbfounded.

“Yes,” Lance’s reply was quick and sure. “Yes, I do.”

They all exchanged looks, before slowly stilling their footsteps and taking a closer look at the lanky paladin. He was watching the rain fall, with a soft, sad smile across his lips. Of course he was homesick. Sure, they were his family now, but he still had a family behind on Earth where it rained as well.

“Okay,” Shiro agreed. “Let’s stop for a bit. I don’t think it hurts to get a little wet.”


	6. Wounds Starting to Heal - No ship, Injured Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stay with me, Lance,” Shiro asked the limp body in his arms. “Please.”
> 
> Silence was his only answer.

  * **“You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.” - Lance (no ship); Requested by[bugslamp](bugslamp.tumblr.com).**



 

**Keith**

“No, no, no,” Keith pleaded as he skid to a halt beside his downed partner.

He cradled Lance’s body close, a hysterical noise leaving Keith’s lips as he saw all the wounds on the blue paladin’s body. They looked deep and painful, and Keith couldn’t help that it was better for Lance to be asleep instead. He was paler than normal, and the blood, oh god, the blood was everywhere.

“Don’t you die on me,” he snapped at Lance before turning his comms back on and shouting into it. “Shiro, Hunk, I need one of you guys over here now.”

”Keith? What’s wrong?” Shiro’s worried voice replied.

”It’s Lance,” Keith silently hoped he was still breathing, “he’s hurt. We need to get him to a healing pod stat.”

”You can’t help him get there?” came Hunk’s confused reply.

”H-he’s unconscious.”

“Alright,” Shiro cursed under his breath. “I’m on my way.” 

“Hurry,” Keith couldn’t help but beg. “Shiro, it-it’s super bad.”

He ignored the gasps and noises from the comms, favoring to try to stop Lance’s bleeding while waiting for Shiro to help carry him to the castle. The blood quickly soaked through his hands.

“Please, Lance. Please be okay. I’ll never be rude to you again, just stay alive.”

* * *

**Shiro**

Shiro thought the distressed look on Keith’s face would be telling enough, but nothing prepared him for the sight of Lance’s crumpled body. He had heard the hit, the cry of pain Lance let out, but he had no way to know it was this bad. He felt his heart drop to his feet as he slowly lifted Lance’s deadweight from Keith’s hands and cradled him close as they began their fast trek to the castle.

“Stay with me, Lance,” Shiro asked the limp body in his arms. “Please.”

Silence was his only answer.

* * *

**Hunk**

When he first saw Lance in Shiro’s arms, he felt like he was going to be sick. He let Shiro pass him in the halls to get to the healing pod, basically throwing him in and shutting the door to let the healing process begin.

Hunk lost track of how long he sat outside of the pod, just staring at Lance’s sleeping face. He seemed so peaceful, but too quiet. He couldn’t remember the time when he was surrounded by so much silence with the other in his life.

Finally, he walked closer to the pod, putting his forehead against the cool glass and trying to force himself to relax.

“You need to wake up, Lance. I-I can’t do this without you.” 

* * *

**Pidge**

They found it odd that the others were barring them from entering the room with the pods. They found themselves waiting until the others were asleep, even Hunk who had taken up residence beside the pod for the entirety of Lance’s stay.

As they walked closer to the pod, Pidge couldn’t but gasp. The other paladins didn’t bother to change Lance before placing him into the pod so he was in his bloody clothes, torn to shreds and revealing the still healing wounds. They felt like they were going to vomit.

“Lance,” Pidge whimpered, voice weak as they walked to the pod. “Lance, you’re not going to die. You can’t die. You aren’t going to leave me too, right?”

Pidge could feel the tears sting the corner of their eyes, barely noticing when Hunk awoke and the soft gasp he let out as he saw Pidge’s watering eyes, but they welcomed the warm grasp that engulfed them. They let their tears shed then, letting out quiet sobs as they thought of the third part of their trio.

They didn’t notice the hissing sound the healing pod let out as it opened.


	7. Coats and Jackets - Sheith; Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith looked down, confused before realization dawned on him. He flushed in embarrassment, stuttering as he tried to come up with an excuse, before finally coming up with a simple sentence.
> 
> “I swear it was an accident.”

  * **“I swear it was an accident.” - Sheith; Requested by[p-pawws](p-pawws.tumblr.com).**



 

By the time Shiro awoke that morning, Keith’s side of the bed was cold. He had a rough night previously, awaking Keith several times with his nightmares. He glanced at the clock, sighing as he realized he slept in a lot later than he intended. 

He leaned over to grab his vest, realizing with dismay that it wasn’t thrown over the chair where he had left it. Bewildered, he looked around, realizing that Keith’s jacket was still there, strewn across the floor, but his vest was nowhere to be found. He sighed, leaving in just his tight undershirt.

Shiro found Keith half asleep on the couch in the main room. He was curled in a corner, one of the Altean computer devices in his hand as he sleepily scrolled through the news articles. He froze in surprise, slowly taking in Keith’s appearance.

He was wearing his normal pants and boots, but he had Shiro’s vest on, a little more than halfway zipped up. Keith looked up and gave Shiro a sleepy smile.

“Hey,” he murmured, patting a spot on the couch for Shiro to sit.

Shiro just stared dumbly, warm arousal spreading in his gut as the shoulder of the vest fell down and off of Keith’s smaller shoulder.

“I was looking for that this morning,” he tried casually, motioning to the jacket.

Keith looked down, confused before realization dawned on him. He flushed in embarrassment, stuttering as he tried to come up with an excuse, before finally coming up with a simple sentence.

“I swear it was an accident.”

That may have been true for that time, but after Shiro ravaged Keith that day, his vest went missing several more times, and it was always by the same culprit.


	8. Trust - Shance; Stupid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay, don’t freak out, but,” Lance pointed to the airlock to their left, the only exit not covered by soldiers. “What do you think?"

  * **“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.” - Shance; Requested[p-pawws](p-pawws.tumblr.com).**



 

The trust Shiro had in Lance was infallible. It always managed to shock the younger boy, no matter how many times Shiro proved it. It made him wonder sometimes, if Shiro was so willing to listen to him, if there was ever a limit.  
  
Like most things do, it finally came to a head as they stormed one of the Galra thresholds on foot, lions at the exit and ready for takeoff at any point. They were pinned in the open, all sides surrounded by soldiers. It seemed like there was no escape.  
  
“I’ve got a plan,” Lance spoke up above the gunshots.  
  
“Yeah?” Shiro responded, slicing at a Galran soldier that got a little too close and personal.  
  
“Okay, don’t freak out, but,” Lance pointed to the airlock to their left, the only exit not covered by soldiers. “What do you think?  
  
Lance expected Shiro to be irritated, to finally not trust Lance enough and try to figure it out a different idea. Lance knew the lions would catch them in time, could feel Blue’s tie pulling closer. But jumping out an airlock? Lance didn’t think he’d do it if Shiro suggested it, why on earth would the leader of the pack listen to his idea this was just crazy and–  
  
“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”


	9. Sickness - Shance; Feeling Faint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He woke up several hours later, hearing soft humming. His body was warmer than before, but everything still ached. He felt a warm hand run up and down the side of his face, making him shudder and let out a quiet sigh as his body relaxed.

  * **“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” - Shance; Requested by[p-pawws](p-pawws.tumblr.com).**



 

Shiro woke up cold. He felt the shivers race up his spine, felt the cold sweat drip down his forehead. His eyes burned every time he blinked, his nose felt stuffed and ached. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt sick, let alone this bad. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts but instantly regretting it as his head spun.

He made his ways through the halls, slowly and steady, and with an effort in every step. He faked a smile as he passed by Pidge, and clapped a clammy hand on Hunk’s shoulder as he passed by the bigger man. He made it to the training room where Lance and Keith were warming up. He had promised to give them some pointers, but now he couldn’t even manage to speak a word, just staring at them dumbly as they stared expectantly at him.

“Shiro? You alright?” Keith asked, his voice laced with worry.

Shiro tried to speak, but his throat hurt and it came out as a weak groan. Lance stepped forward, putting a hand on Shiro’s forehead, and damn Lance was warm and he was cold, he couldn’t help but nuzzle into his boyfriend’s touch. He tried to shake his head, no, he wasn’t alright, but he lost his footing as a wave of dizzines crashed into him and his vision went black.

He woke up several hours later, hearing soft humming. His body was warmer than before, but everything still ached. He felt a warm hand run up and down the side of his face, making him shudder and let out a quiet sigh as his body relaxed. 

“You feeling any better?” Lance asked, not stopping his ministrations.

“A little, yeah,” Shiro’s voice sounded rough and it scratched his throat to speak. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. You had a very high fever, Allura and Coran were impressed you were still able to walk around for as long as you did,” Lance paused and chuckled before continuing. “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

Shiro let out a huff of laughter, opening his eyes and looking up at the laughter-filled blue eyes that were always filled to the brim with emotions. He shook his head slowly, ecstatic he could do so without another dizzy spell. 

Lance’s quiet humming started again, and before long Shiro was slipping back into a hazy sleep.


	10. Homesick - No ship, Kiss on the Forehead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a very companionable silence, Lance finally spoke up, glancing over at the other who was staring out at the stars beside him.
> 
> “Hey Coran? Will you tell me more about Altea?”

  * **Kiss on the forehead - No ship; Requested by anonymous.**



 

Homesickness was a reoccurring theme nowadays with Lance. As they made their way through the universe, they stumbled upon a bunch of planets with similarities, but never Earth.

Lance rest his head upon his knees, staring out at the black abyss of space as the stars zoomed by the ship as they traveled at warp speed. He missed his family, missed his life back on Earth. Nothing could compare to that. He knew he was important and he was needed here, and that was the only thing to keep him going.

“Lance?”

Lance looked up, surprised to see Coran standing beside him, offering him a glass of juice. Lance took it, giving the ginger-haired man a soft smile and a murmured thank you.

After a very companionable silence, Lance finally spoke up, glancing over at the other who was staring out at the stars beside him.

“Hey Coran? Will you tell me more about Altea?”

“Why, of course, Lance,” he replied with ease, swooping down to sit beside the other.

He dropped a quick kiss to Lance’s forehead, wrapping an arm around him and pulling the shivering boy closer as he began his tale. Lance let his silent tears fall, quietly realizing that while he had family waiting for him at home, he had family here aboard the ship as well.


	11. I Love You - Shance; I Almost Lost You Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, Shiro?” he murmured, reaching up to touch Shiro’s face, but grimacing as he realized his hand was covered in blood and he had effectively smeared blood, his blood, on his lover’s face 
> 
> “Lance, please,” Shiro pleaded. “Save your strength, babe."

  * **"I Almost Lost You" Kiss - Shance; Requested by anonymous.**



 

All Lance could hear was the blood rushing in his ears. He gingerly touched his side, feeling the blood seeping through his uniform and sucked in a deep breath as the pain faintly registered. He briefly reflected on how going numb certainly wasn’t a good thing, even though it seemed like it.

The rushing stopped and his world shifted back into focus, the searing pain startled him and he let out a loud shout, hearing his friends on the comms panicking.

“Lance, please answer,” Hunk begged.

“‘m here,” he groaned again, coughing wetly as his head began to spin again. “I don’t feel good, guys.”

He heard a few paladins curse and the door to the room he was in was torn off its hinges. He was being picked up, and he couldn’t help the sharp cry tearing from his throat as it jostled his wounds.

“I’m sorry,” came Shiro’s soft voice. “Bear with me, Lance. We’re almost to the castle.”

“Hey, Shiro?” he murmured, reaching up to touch Shiro’s face, but grimacing as he realized his hand was covered in blood and he had effectively smeared blood, his blood, on his lover’s face 

“Lance, please,” Shiro pleaded. “Save your strength, babe.”

“Did you just call be babe? Oh my god, I love it. You’ve got to say it more,” Lance let out a choked laugh. “Sorry, babe. I’ll shut up.”

Shiro didn’t reply, just held Lance closer as they ran to the castle. Lance’s head was spinning again, his vision going fuzzy at the edges. His pain was numbing, but now it was hard to breath. He felt as if something was squeezing his lung too tight and not letting go for him to suck in air. He whimpered again, opened his mouth to speak but it was just coming out in rasps.

“C-can’t breathe,” he managed.

Shiro’s eyes widened and he let out a loud expletive.

“Get a healing pod ready, stat,” he called over the comms. “I think Lance has a punctured lung.”

“S-Shiro,” he forced himself to speak. “Love you.”

Shiro let out a broken noise as he stumbled into the castle, giving Lance away to the pod and praying with his all that it would heal him in time.

* * *

Lance startled awake when the sensation of falling crept into his dreams. With a jolt, he opened his eyes, realizing he was caught and tucked safely within the arms of his boyfriend. He let out a happy little sigh, snuggling closer to his warmth.

Shiro released him after a few moments, a hand finding his chin and tilting it upward so he could kiss his lips. They both ignored the unshed tears in his eyes as Shiro kissed him several more times on the lips before one more on his forehead and gently mumbled his reply.

“I love you too.”


	12. Celebration - Sheith; War's End Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were all alive. Pidge, Lance, and Hunk, in and out of lions, were still breathing. They were no worse for wear and exhausted, but they were still alive. Allura and Coran spoke through the comms, and everyone collectively sighed in relief that they were okay as well.

  * **"War's End" Kiss - Sheith; Requested by[suckmyhd](suckmyhd.tumblr.com).**



 

They were covered in blood, bruises, cuts, burns. But that didn’t matter.

What mattered?

They were all alive. Pidge, Lance, and Hunk, in and out of lions, were still breathing. They were no worse for wear and exhausted, but they were still alive. Allura and Coran spoke through the comms, and everyone collectively sighed in relief that they were okay as well. 

Keith looked around, finally finding Shiro standing over Zarkon’s body. His robotic arm was missing, he had blood trickling down his cheek, but dammit he was alive. Keith rushed to him, pulling on his human hand and pulling him into a warm hug. The taller man seemed to startle at first, before relaxing into the hold and holding Keith even tighter.

“You’re okay,” Shiro breathed in relief.

“You’re okay,” Keith echoed.

They pulled away, just enough for them to see each others’ face and share a small smile.

“It’s over,” Allura’s voice came from their comms. “The war is over.”

They simultaneously turned off their comms, hearing the cheers from the other paladins right before it cut. Keith couldn’t help but reach up, placing a hand gently on Shiro’s bruised cheek. And then Shiro was leaning forward, and pressing a gentle, easy-going kiss on Keith’s lips. One that showed a promise, a promise that they’d have time for each other.

Without a war in the way.


	13. Unwind - Sheith; Seductive Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment he opened the door, Shiro was on him. He yanked him by his hair, pulling him in for a deep kiss that had Keith instantly moaning his consent.

  * **Seductive Kiss - Sheith; Requested by anonymous.**



 

Keith should have known something was up when he felt Shiro’s gaze upon him the entire time they ate dinner. Keith locked eyes with him before, thinking the other would advert his gaze like normal, but this time he just kept staring. Keith nearly choked on his food in surprise.

Shiro was the first to excuse himself, and Keith followed suit shortly afterword. He looked around the corridors, expecting to see Shiro waiting for him because he obviously had something he wanted to say, but he was nowhere to be found. Keith frowned in irritation, before finally following the halls to his room. 

The moment he opened the door, Shiro was on him. He yanked him by his hair, pulling him in for a deep kiss that had Keith instantly moaning his consent. Shiro hummed his approval, tongue snaking it’s wait into the smaller boy’s now parted mouth. 

When Shiro finally parted, he gave Keith a shove, watching the other fall against the bed with a soft noise and taking in the look of his flush of arousal. Shiro let out a curse, because damn, what a view that was. He climbed ontop of him, slowly grinding his hips down and listening to the sweet music that fell from Keith’s eager lips. Shiro leaned in again, teeth grasping the other boy’s bottom lip and pulling on it, eyelids drooping in a seductive glance. Desperate for another kiss, Keith surged forward, meeting Shiro for another heated kiss.

“Shiro,” Keith murmured, albeit breathlessly. “Shiro, please.”

The aforementioned man cursed, making quick work of the zippers of their pants and bringing their aching arousals together. They let out a shared moan as they felt each others’ heat. They kissed again, but their main focus was now the warm hand stroking their cocks together.

“Faster,” Keith begged, hips jerking forward. “C’mon, Shiro.”

Shiro nodded, separating from Keith’s face to trail wet kisses and bites across his pale neck as his hand moved quicker and quicker. Their precum was letting his hand glide easier, and making them both gasp and groan at the added sensation.

Keith was the first to go, with Shiro leaving a mark on his neck and a twist of his cock. He let out a loud gasp of his boyfriend’s name, jerking in his grasp as his cum splattered on their shirts. Shiro worked him through it, before focusing on himself, following shortly after and muffling his moans in the crook of Keith’s neck.

“W-what,” Keith paused to take in a deep breath through the aftershocks of pleasure coursing through his veins, “what brought that on?”

“You beat training level three,” Shiro murmured, leaving soft kisses across Keith’s face, not wanting to get up quiet yet. “You’ve been working so hard to do so, and you finally did it.”

“Seriously, Shiro?” Keith let out a snort.

“Seriously,” Shiro said, giving him a grin, “and the way you did it. If you could see how agile and flexible you are.”

Keith hummed, giving Shiro one of his rarer smiles.

“I’m sure you’ll figure out a way to show me.”


	14. Flirtatious - Hance; Jealous Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance grabbed onto Hunk’s arms, stilling his tries and looking him in the eye. Hunk let out another huff, looking down at the ground. The lanky boy was not having it, letting out a noise of disapproval and putting a hand beneath Hunk’s chin and forcing him to look back up at him.

  * **Jealous Kiss - Hance; Requested by[rumble-strut](rumblr-strut.tumblr.com).**



 

“I’ll catch you ladies later,” Lance gave the swooning ladies one last wink before catching up to Hunk. “Hey, Hunk-a-Lunk!”

Hunk gave a quiet huff and turned away from him, walking a bit faster. Bewildered, Lance sped up his steps, walking in front of his boyfriend and causing his boyfriend to pause or else walk straight into him.

“Move, Lance,” he mumbled, sounding like a petulant child.

“Hunk? What’s the matter?”

“I said move!” Hunk said again, voice louder as he tried to push Lance out of the way.

“Wait, wait, no! No you don’t!”

Lance grabbed onto Hunk’s arms, stilling his tries and looking him in the eye. Hunk let out another huff, looking down at the ground. The lanky boy was not having it, letting out a noise of disapproval and putting a hand beneath Hunk’s chin and forcing him to look back up at him.

“Hunk–”

Lance was interrupted by a sloppy kiss. Before Lance could kiss him back, Hunk was pulling away, cheeks pink and eyes stupidly wide.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry,” Hunk stammered. “I shouldn’t have done that, I’m so sorry, Lance.”

“Sorry?” Lance’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion. “For kissing me?”

“Yeah,” Hunk sulked. “I shouldn’t have just jumped you like that. I was just so jealous and I–”

“ _Jealous?_ ” Lance interrupted. “You were jealous? Why?”

“Because those girls,” Hunk motioned vaguely behind them. “They are super pretty and into you and I’m, well, you know.”

“Yeah, I do know,” Lance put his hands on Hunk’s cheeks, forcing him to look into his eyes. “You are Hunk. You are kind, selfless, funny, and sweet. You have a really cute nose, and a smile that blinds everyone when they see it. Those girls? They don’t have anything on you.”

“Then why do you flirt with them?”

“To build stronger ties for the alliance,” Lance answered, as if it was the simplest question to answer. “They either underestimate us or they think we’re the best thing since cheese.”

“Uh-huh,” Hunk rolled his eyes. “And why are you the one in charge of strengthening these ties?”

“Because I’m the best at it, _obviously_.”

Hunk let out a surprised snort at the reply and Lance gave him an indignant whine in reply. He opened his mouth to speak, to defend his honor. Hunk silenced him with a much sweeter kiss.


	15. Touch Me Please - Shance; Jealous Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Relax?” He sputtered. “How am I supposed to relax when I’m going through every day thinking you are going to break up with me at any moment?”

  * **Jealous Kiss - Shance; Requested by[lacyoftime](lacyoftime.tumblr.com).**



 

Lance noticed it within a week of them making it official. His boyfriend was a very touchy guy, touching their teammates with little effort as they finished up training, walked through halls, and finished up dinner every night. But not once did he touch Lance.

It was driving Lance _mad_. 

Every night, like clockwork the same things would happen. He would spar with Keith, clapping him on the shoulder after they were both covered in sweat. He would find Pidge asleep next to the couch with a laptop on their lap and he would ruffle their hair. Walking into the kitchen, he would pat Hunk on the back and compliment his cooking. He would brush past Allura in the halls, sharing a friendly joke. For god’s sake, he was teaching Coran how to high five. But not once did he touch Lance.

“Shiro? Can I talk to you?” he tried one night, shortly after a dinner where he had been nudging Keith’s side as he made puns that made everyone groan in disapproval.

“You’re talking to me now, aren’t you?” he teased.

“I meant in private.”

Everyone’s head jerked up in surprise at Lance’s tone, and he instantly looked away, a guilty flush appearing on his cheeks.

“Ah,” Shiro said, flabbergasted. “Sure. Let’s go into the hall.”

They walked in silence until the door slid shut behind them. Lance’s mind was reeling, thinking of the worst.

“Lance? Are you alright?” Shiro’s gentle voice interrupted his thoughts.

“Am I alright?” Lance asked, incredulously. “Shiro, I was going to ask you that! Is something wrong with me? Did I do something wrong?”

“Lance, relax. What is going on?”

“Relax?” He sputtered. “How am I supposed to relax when I’m going through every day thinking you are going to break up with me at any moment?”

“Why on earth would you think that?”

“You haven’t touched me!” Lance shouted, frustration finally peeking. “You touch everybody else, but not me. Do you not like me anymore? Are you regretting this? Because if you are I wish you would just fucking tell me because it’s really starting to hurt–”

Shiro interrupted him with a passionate kiss, pulling his body close and pressing him against the wall. Lance tensed up, confusedly kissing his boyfriend back. Every time they would part for breath, Shiro would lean in again, stealing Lance’s every breath until finally Lance relaxed in his hold.

“Lance,” Shiro sighed, softly. “I don’t regret us at all.”

“Then why–”

“I’m afraid,” Shiro admitted, cheeks turning pink. “I’m afraid if I touch you I’m not going to be able to stop. Do you know how hard it is for me to keep my hands off you? Lance, every time I see you _smile_ I want to throw you down and have my way with you. I don’t touch you around the others’ because I’d rather not get in trouble for, um, indecent exposure.”

“Shiro,” Lance mumbled, eyes wide and at a loss for words. “I’m sorry.”

“I think I should be the one apologizing. I should have explained,” Shiro kissed Lance’s forehead before continuing. “If I had known it would have made you feel that way–”

Lance interrupted him with a swift kiss.


	16. It's Dangerous - Klance; Kiss Before Something Dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t want to lose you,” Lance admitted, ignoring how his voice cracked at the end of his sentence. “Please don’t let me lose you.”

  * **Last surprise kiss before I go off and do something dangerous - Klance; Requested by[lacyoftime](lacyoftime.tumblr.com).**



 

“Keith–”

“Don’t fight me on this, Lance,” Keith said, tersely. 

“You could _die_ –” 

“I _know_.”

They both paused as the last phrase echoed across the halls of the castle. They could hear the roar of fighters outside, the sound of the others’ echoing in their helmets in their hands. 

“There’s got to be another way,” Lance begged.

“Lance,” Keith snapped, before letting out a soft sigh and saying gentler. “ _Lance_.”

“I don’t want to lose you,” Lance admitted, ignoring how his voice cracked at the end of his sentence. “Please don’t let me lose you.”

Keith cursed, surging forward and capturing Lance’s lips with his own. Lance let out a soft noise, before dropping helmet and letting his hands tangle in Keith’s messy hair. The world stopped around them and it took them ages to part, breaths mingling as their foreheads rested against each others’.

“Promise me you’ll come back to me,” Lance’s voice wobbled as he plead.

“Lance–”

“ _Promise me_ ,” Lance insisted.

“I promise.”

* * *

The halls at night were abnormally quiet. Lance could hear his every step echo as he dragged himself through the corridors. He stopped in front of Keith’s room and touched the keypad, the doors sliding open as it registered his print.

He stepped into the empty room, looking at the knife on the table, the jacket on the back of the chair, the ruffled sheets of the bed. He sucked in a deep breath, feeling his heart ache more as he took in the familiar smell of sweat and musk that he had come to know as the normal scent of Keith.

Lance sat on the bed, putting his head in his hands as he took in a shuddered breath. His mind was whirling with thoughts and echoes, remembering and reliving every memory at once.

“You promised,” he croaked, softly. “You _promised_ me.”

Lance didn’t hear the door swish open again, opting more for repeating his sentence. He felt the tears sting in his eyes and he let out a quiet sob as he let them fall. An all too familiar voice from the door interrupted his distress.

“Lance?”


End file.
